The Man Who Loved the Sea
by Zaerith Vrinn
Summary: AWE Spoilers Alone in the brig a woman confronts the moster created by her love. DavyCalypso


**Disclaimer**: I put the rights to POTC on my Christmas list as well as a bar of chocolate… I got the chocolate but the jolly old elf hasn't gotten back to me on the movies yet…  
**Warnings:** Spoilers for AWE Davy/Calypso, because their time together wasn't long enough.

**Author's note:** I love Davy/Calypso and the scene where they were in the brig together was defiantly my favorite part, however even though I thought it was sweet, there are a few things I would have liked to happen that didn't read to find out.

The Man Who Loved the Sea

Calypso didn't resist the mortals who dragged her down to the brig, (Pintel and Regetti their names where) both of them giggling slightly at the nickname "Miss Fish", quite unaware of what Barbossa had meant by that.

"In you go." Pintel said with an amused smile, as he shoved her inside "Enjoy your stay." He started to laugh.

Regetti was silent for a moment before his lips turned into a fake smile and he began to laugh too, obviously not understanding what his friend thought was so funny. Calypso didn't know if friendship was all that was between the two misfits, _they could be family_, she thought, _but then again they're both pirates…_

"ME EYE!" Regetti cried suddenly dropping to the floor in search of the missing object, Pintel rolled his eyes and began to search too.

The wooden eye rolled into the cell with Calypso and she debated keeping it for a moment, but the two pirates were just so pathetic that she picked it up preparing to hand it back to its owner. The instant she touched, however she knew that it wasn't just _any _wooden eye. It had power infused in it that Regetti seemed blissfully unaware of. She would have liked to examine it to find out just what kind of power it held when Pintel saw that she had it and took it back from her handing it to his buddy who popped it into his skull like it was a daily occurrence… _maybe it is_ Calypso decided.

Then the two left, leaving her alone in the dimly lighted brig, with only barrels of much unneeded rum as company. She sat in the corner of her cell back facing the door with nothing to do for several minutes before she began to play with anything she had with her or in reach of her. She didn't know how long this lasted but it ended when her hand brushed the locket she had strung around her neck.

She lifted the locket up to look at it. The locket was shaped like a heart, at least that's what it seemed at a glance. Further inspection showed that the arcs at the top of the heart where actually crab claws and the rest of it seemed to be a human (or maybe not _human_) face. She brushed the locket gently with her thumb, rubbing it lovingly with her thoughts fixed on the man who had the only other one like it in the world.

After sometime she opened the locket and its sad melody began to play, the silence now filled with the soft music. She continued to stroke the ornament and the song played over and over many times before she began to hum along with it. Sadness filled her as she recalled the other voice that used to hum along with her. She gave it a final stroke and closed it tenderly.

The tingling of the music ended momentarily before she heard it playing once again, behind her. She turned to find the source as she did her heart skipped a beat.

He came out of the shadows slowly. Blue eyes met hers and the tentacles that served as a beard squirmed as he moved slowly towards her. In his hand the other locket played the same tune as hers did, he clutched it with one hand, his index finger, now a tentacle wrapped around his hand and held onto the adornment gingerly, stroking it as she had been only moments ago. Davy Jones came to a stop in front of her and shut the locket with care, but still forcefully.

Many mortals, men, women, children, all turned their faces from him out of terror and disgust, but not Calypso. Her feature, calm but saddened by the locket's spell, brightened with delight as he had approached. She called to him, and reached between the bars. Instead of coming to grasp her as she had expected, even wanted, he took a step away from her.

"What is wrong?" she asked the sound of her voice echoing in Davy's mind and he resisted the urge to step back to where he had been seconds ago.

He stepped to the side, distancing himself from her as he tried to think of the words that plagued his mind for so many years. Strange how they just disappeared when he saw her, strange how the pain he felt for all those centuries seemed to both amplify and dissipate upon being in her presence. He paced back and forth in front of her cell glancing up at her when questions formed in his thoughts and looked away when they vanished again.

"Davy, my love--" she began, but hearing her use those words so freely brought Davy's back and they stayed this time.

"Ten years." He spat, the words not as livid as he wanted, came out naturally and he would have a fun time later trying to explain to himself why it had taken so long for them to come. "Ten YEARS, I did what ye asked of me. Ten years I spent looking forward to meeting you for ONE day. And after those ten years where up you weren't there! Why weren't you there!?!" He waited for an answer stopping in his pacing, his legs quivered beneath him and he felt as though he would collapse if she didn't answer.

"Dat is my way Davy Jones," she said, her voice make his heart beat faster, far away two guards noticed this and argued with each other over why it would be. He looked her in the eyes seeing into her heart trying to see if she was lying, "Would ya love me if I was anyone but myself?"

He did not answer her.

"_She only pretended to love me."_ The harshness of his own words hurt him as he recalled what he had said to the young William Turner. Davy looked away from her. _If I told you what I did…_ he thought unable to say it out loud …_if I told you it was I who told the brethren court how to bind you in human form would __**you**__ still love me?_ His thoughts had him preoccupied and he did not notice that Calypso was speaking again.

When he did he also noted that he had come closer to the compartment which held her.

"--what should still be mine!" she cried thrusting her hand though the bars and touching his chest, obviously, by that she meant his heart. She removed her hand and a strange feeling came over him before a smile played on Calypso's lips and Davy moved a hand to his face to find the tentacles gone and a beard made of hair in their place.

It was strange to feel the human flesh and his heart quickened in its beating once again causing the far away guards to quarrel. He removed his hand from his face to examine it. The crab claw had always given him trouble doing the simplest things, but what had always bothered him the most about it was its incapability to feel anything he touched. He reached thought the bars and touched his lover's face, gently stroking her warm skin and quietly whispering her name. The normalness lasted not nearly long enough and once again a claw replaced his hand. He growled his annoyance but Calypso just stroked the claw as if it were no different that his hand.

"Soon, Davy Jones," she purred lovingly, "soon we can be together for eternity."

"Why not all those years ago?" he asked anger boiling up inside him and threatening to explode. "Why not now?" He pulled his claw away and grasped it around her throat cutting off her air.

She wheezed and tried to get enough air to answer but it was so hard, he loosened his grip. She gasped and coughed her answer. "…I made a mistake years ago… tinking that you wouldn't love me fer not being myself…" She looked at him her eyes sparkling with tears "…I can see now, dat you'll love me no matter what happens… and not now because you no longer have a heart to give…"

Davy took her words in slowly, she wanted his heart then? He let go of her and tried to pull his claw back through the bar, however the claw once again proved to be more trouble than it was worth and it got stuck. Three failed attempts to get it out and he decided he needed a different tactic. He walked through the bars. An ice feeling filled him as the pieces of metal passed though what was left of him, inside and out.

Calypso grabbed his arm, and he shuddered with pleasure, memories taking him back to those days so long ago when she used to grab his arm like this and whisper "I love you" in his ear and the pleasurable events that always followed his return "I love you."

"What will happen now Davy Jones?" she asked squeezing his arm slightly, "Will you still love me after all dis time an' all yer pain?"

He turned around and pulled her into a hug, "If ye will still love me when this is all over." And without thinking, forgetting that he was not a man anymore he leaned down and slammed his mouth against hers.

Calypso put her arms around him. His lips were cold and slimy, the kiss was rough and perhaps a little awkward, but not unpleasant. The kiss lasted only a few more seconds before Davy realized that his tentacles where caressing every inch of her skin that they could reach and remembered that he was a monster, he pulled back muttering an unneeded apology and let go of her. He turned ready to leave when she grabbed his arm again,

"Davy wait…Stay wit me just a little longer…Please?" she clutched his arm tighter and the strange feeling flowed through him for a second time. Calypso looked and the human Davy Jones and got on her toes to kiss him, he returned the kiss and they held each other for several minutes, each kiss they gave the other seemed more natural than the last, and they whispered three words to each other several times.

They might have gone farther than just kisses, Gods know they both wanted to, they both wanted to stay holding on to the other for the rest of eternity, but Davy felt a sharp pain where his heart should have been and he winced. Beckett wanted him for something.

"…I have to go Calypso…" he said giving her a final kiss which she whimpered sadly into. She rested her head on his chest listening for the heartbeat that wasn't there and let a few tears drip down her cheek.

"I know..." she said as she let him go. His human features once again fell away to tentacles and other sea life. As he tried to leave she stopped him once again. "Dey plan to release me." She told him.

"…I know…" came his response.

"When they do, my fury will cause dem all to regret dat they ever imprisoned me."

Davy was silent for a moment caught between leaving without telling her the truth and letting her know, "I think they already regret it Calypso… or else they would not be releasing you now…"

Calypso smiled, "Maybe, but that still won't save dem from my wrath. And what of you, my love? What will you do wit' the time still offered to you?"

Davy turned to face her again wanting to answer her, but the pain shot though him again causing him to wince and Calypso to rush over with concern and he knew he had to leave before Beckett got any ideas. He walked towards the wall of the ship and before teleporting back to the_ Dutchmen_ he faced her, tears stinging both of their eyes "I can only do what I'm am told to do," he whispered "but know this, no matter who _possesses_ my heart, it will always only ever _belong_ to you." That being said he left, knowing very well that Beckett and his men would only have his heart for a short while longer. He'd get it back, and he'd give it to Calypso, this time they'd be together forever and not the one day they never had.

Calypso stood where she was tears streaming down her as she pulled the locket out and opened it, letting it play their song once again. She began to sob, for she knew that the last few moments she had spent with her love, would be the last she would ever spend with him alive.

End

**Author's end note**: No, really, I think a squid-kiss would have been hot… Wow that drew out longer than I thought it would! This time I didn't have my vulture staring at me as I write so writing it went by a lot faster, but I still need to pass her "Judgment" before I post anything. I like how I ended this fic, depressing but beautiful. If you liked it please review and tell me what you think, reviews give me ego-boosts!

_**Vulture Editor: **__And__LOVE me all you readers, for without me she'd never be allowed to post __**ever**__. Insert evil grin and maniacal laughter_


End file.
